


Miraculous Ballet!AU

by 0Miraculous_Kitty1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Fun, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, More - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Miraculous_Kitty1212/pseuds/0Miraculous_Kitty1212
Summary: Adrien is enrolled in Francois Dupont’s Ballet School. He and four others are chosen to represent the school for a major Ballet Competition. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fans).



_(Adrien’s P.O.V)_

So, basically, I’ve been enrolled in Francois Dupont’s Ballet School. I’m really excited. I arrived at the school after re-checking my bag to make sure I had everything and a good breakfast. That was until Ballet History Class... 

“Ok, Class, who can name one famous dancer?” Mme. Bustier asked. 

The boy beside me raised his hand. 

“Marie-Agnes Gillot,” he replied. 

“Very good, Nino!” She exclaimed. 

“I forgot to grab your permission slips for an audition to represent the school, be right back.” She said, and exited the classroom. 

Right away, as soon as she left the room, the class broke out into a talk. 

The boy beside me introduced himself. 

“Hi, I’m Nino Lahiffe, nice to meet you,” he said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. 

Adrien took it and shook his hand. 

“I’m Adrien. Nice to meet you too,” I said. 

“Chloe! Give it back!” A voice said. 

We looked up to the seats behind us and saw a dark haired girl glaring across the room. 

Apparently, an old friend of mine, Chloe, decided to take some sort of book away from this girl. 

“Here, Sabrina, catch!” Chloe said, and threw the book over Marinette’s head into Sabrina’s open arms. 

She threw it right back, as though playing Monkey In the Middle. 

Then, Chloe exclaimed, “Adrikins, catch!” 

“What?” I said, and the book flew into my arms. 

“Give it back!” The ravenette exclaimed. 

“I...uhh....” I said, clearly not knowing what to do. 

Then, she came up to me and snatched the book out of my hands. 

“Oh, look, I have my book back... not thanks to you,” She said coldly. 

I didn’t know what to say. 

Soon, Mme. Bustier walked in with Audition slips. 

“You’ll be auditioning for a chance to represent the school in a ballet competition. Our group is put together by Monsieur Fu. Everyone shall have a separate audition. They start tomorrow afternoon, so best turn in the forms tomorrow morning. You don’t have to do this audition if you don’t want to, dismissed to your next class,” She said, as the bell rung. 

I walked out with Nino. 

“Dude, this is gonna be lit,” he said. 

“I guess, are you doing it?” I asked. 

“Are you?” 

“I think so,” 

“Then I am too, bud,” he replied, flashing me a grin. 

We quickly filled out the forms and decided to turn it in early. 

“Alya, Im clumsy, no. Period,” the ravenette we saw in class earlier today. 

“Pleeeeaasee, Mari,” a red haired girl beside her whined. 

“Fine...” the ravenette said. 

The red head squealed with joy and hugged her best friend. 

“You won’t regret it, Mari!” She exclaimed. 

“Let’s turn in the slip. I’m bored,” 

“Fine, let’s go,” 

“let’s go, too, so you can explain what happened earlier,” Nino said, getting up. 

“Fine,” I said. 

I don’t know what happened, but five minutes later, I’m on top of the ravenette. 

“Ugh, stupid clumsiness,” she mumbled. 

“I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed.

 “No, it was my fault,” She said as she picked herself off the floor. 

“How come you act so different just now?” She asked. 

“I didn’t mean to catch your book, I’m sorry,” I said.

“Hi, Sorry, I’m Marinette, just a normal girl with a normal life,” she laughed.

“Haha, very funny,” I said sarcastically.

“Good to meet you, I heard you and Nino earlier. Adrien, was it?” She asked. 

“Yeah, who was your friend?” I asked. 

“Alya Césaire,” she replied. 

“See ya, I have a car to catch!” I exclaimed, realizing the time. 

“Ok, see ya!” She exclaimed. 

Yup, she’s amazing. 

* * *

 

(Marinette’s P.O.V) 

Yeah, Adrien was a sweetheart. A really cute one, considerate, too.

I was so ready for the audition. 

Soon, I met up with Alya that afternoon so we could get there early. 

“We’ll be the first ones in line, come on!” She exclaimed, grabbing my hand, forcing me to run. 

“Alya, slow down a tiny bit!” I said, as I almost tripped for the SIXTH TIME. 

“We’ll get there first, you won’t regret it!” She said. 

Yeah, and we’re second in line, right behind Chloe and Sabrina. 

“Oh, look, it’s Maribrat!” Chloe exclaimed as we placed ourselves behind them. 

We ignored them. 

Soon, Adrien and Nino arrived. 

They were talking about this video game. 

“Adrikins!” Chloe squealed, draping herself on him. 

I almost slapped her. 

Monsieur Fu came out and asked for the first one in line. Chloe sashayed over there and smiled. 

“Come in and do your dance,” he said, welcoming her in. 

Soon, after Sabrina, I went in and did part of Swan Lake. The grand pas de deux. 

“Graceful, passionate, and light on your toes, graceful, Mademoiselle, you’ll get the results tomorrow,” 


	2. The Results Come In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets the results of the audition. And everyone else.

**Chapter 2: The Results Come In**

* * *

 

_(Third Person P.O.V)_

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe got their results. M. Fu gave them each advice and stuff in their letters. 

_**For Nino:** “You were a bit rough on the landing, but made the dance unique. Welcome to The Miraculous Ballet Group, a mask is enclosed with the letter.” _

**_For Marinette:_ ** _“It was graceful and passionate. You were a bit too light on your toes. Welcome to the Miraculous Ballet Group. A mask is enclosed with the letter.”_

 **_For Chloe:_ ** _“You were mean with the steps, but graceful, it was clear you tried your hardest to make it passionate. Welcome to the Miraculous Ballet Group. A mask is enclosed with the letter.”_

 **_For_ ** _**Alya:** “You were graceful and passionate with what you did. You kind of forgotten some of the steps, but it was an amazing edit. Welcome to the Miraculous Ballet Group. A mask is enclosed with the letter.” _

 **_For Adrien:_ ** _“You were splendid. The dancing was very serious and passionate and concentrated, work hard and you’ll make it more that interesting. Welcome to the Miraculous Ballet Group. A mask is enclosed with the letter.”_

* * *

So, they made it. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, and Chloe were confused, why masks? 

They found out why. The Group was famous for their dances. Reporters everywhere would track the young people down for interviews. Bad. When secrets exposed, many bad things happened. 

They never found out what, but slipped on their masks and costumes and headed to their practice. It was surprising that it was so soon. 

“Can’t... be.. late!” Marinette exclaimed, slipping on her mask as she ran.  

It was surprising that she made it on time due to how quickly it happened. 

Two girls and two boys approached her, each wearing a mask. 

One fox, one bee, one black cat, and one turtle. 

“Hi!” She said. 

“Are you the co director, or something?” The girl in the bee mask said. 

“No... I’m new to this stuff, as are you.” Marinette replied. 

“Whatever, I’m Queen Bee, that’s... uh... what’s your name again?” She asked the girl in the fox mask. 

“Rena Rouge,” She said rolling her eyes. 

“I’m, Chat, Chat Noir,” The guy with a black mask said. 

“I’m Carapace,” the guy with a turtle mask said. 

“Nice to meet you guys, I’m... Ladybug. So, you guys passed the audition?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” they all replied. 

“So... where’s Monsieur Fu?” Queen Bee asked. 

“I have no idea,” Marinette replied.

”Great, co-director doesn’t know,” Queen Bee said. 

“Queenie.” Rena Rouge said. 

“Sorry,” She said. 

The doors opened. 

“Whoa,” Carapace said. 

“Let’s explore!” Rena Rouge said with excitement. 

“NOPE, anything or anywhere where the doors open are a big no no. Major scary film sign,” Queen Bee said. 

“I think we should go in...” Ladybug said. “This is the place he told us to meet him,” 

The doors creaked as they opened them. 

“It’s so dark!” Rena Rouge said, searching her bag. 

She pulled out her phone. 

“Much better,” She said as she turned her flashlight on. “You guys should do the same...” 

“Let’s split up and explore,” Carapace said. 

“NO!” Queen Bee shrieked. “That’s another major no no, it’s have the chance for anything to pick us off one. By. One.” 

“Sheesh, it was just an idea,” 

“AN IDEA THAT COULD GET US _KILLED_!” She exclaimed. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Annoying!

“Where’d Chat go?” She asked.

“Here,” said a voice behind her. 

Ladybug shrieked in surprise. 

“Found the lights!” Rena Rouge said. 

She turned it on and, oh my gosh. 

Brilliant diamond chandeliers hung from the beautiful ceiling. The walls were painted a wonderful peach and white color with mirrors around the room along with handle bars and a door. They walked through the door and found a theater. A huge stage with red velvet curtains. Velvet chairs that looked super comfy. The squad stared in awe. 

“Welcome, I see you’ve finally found your way here,” Monsieur Fu said, appearing on the stage. 

“Sorry, are we late?” Ladybug asked. 

“No, no, not at all,” he replied. 

“Thank goodness,” she said as the rest of the squad breathed sighs of relief. 

He chuckled. 

“Back to the studio, we’ll have to practice for the two events,” he said. 

“Yes, sir,” they replied, and headed back to the studio. 

“Why is it so huge?” Rena Rouge asked. 

“To practice dances with others, pretending you’re on a stage,” Monsieur Fu said. “Or to practice your part when others are practicing.” 

“I love it here!” Queen Bee said. 

“You didn’t say that when the doors opened,” Carapace said. 

“Shut up!” She said, slapping him on the arm. 

“Um,  _ow..._ ” 

“Now, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Rena Rouge can take care of the Dance Battle while Chat Noir and Ladybug take care of the Showcase Performance, clear?” He asked. 

“Yes, sir!” 

“Good, start practicing,” he said.


	3. The Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I haven’t updated in a while, so here it is!

Chapter 3: The Practice

* * *

 

That day went by quickly, though it was a bit hard. Adrien almost tripped over the move. Ladybug looked really concentrated.

“The Showcase Part is the most important, you must train,” Monsieur Fu said.

“Uh, what about the Dance Battle?” Queen Bee asked, rolling her blue eyes.

“It’s important too, the main goal is to make your opponent move behind the line, once done, you wait for your teammates to finish. Don’t watch your teammate go to the bench and lose concentration, be cautious,” Monsieur Fu said.

“Got it,” Rena Rouge said, icing him a thumbs up.

They started to practice, Queen Bee and Rena Rouge battling each other for practice. Adrien checked to make sure his mask was still secure. Thankfully, it was. Rena Rouge and Queen Bee gave up and started to practice complicated moves.

“What costumes will we use?” Carapace asked.

“You three will wear a different style of your original outfits, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will wear their theme colors, but ballet theatre types,” Monsieur Fu replied.

“A bit of help here? I keep tripping over the Foutte,” Rena Rouge said.

“Coming,” Queen Bee said, helping her friend up.

Ladybug was still twirling around the room, finishing with a Grand Jeté.

“Done, what’d I miss?” She asked.

“Dude, you really need to pay attention more,”

* * *

 

 

“So tired,” Marinette grumbled.

The squad trained until 7 o’clock. They were tired, but still were happy that they could do this kind of stuff. Even if it could get hard at times.

“Girl, you seem tired,” Alya said, yawning.

“You too,” Marinette replied, rubbing her bluebell eyes.

“Hey girls, wassup?” Nino said, arriving into class with Adrien and putting an arm around Alya’s shoulder.

“Nothing much, we’re really tired,” Alya said, yawning.

“Why?” Adrien asked.

“Updating the LadyBlog,” Alya said.

“What?” Marinette said. 

“I... uh, went to the library to study and I saw this girl with a ladybug mask exit this room,” Alya replied. 

“Cool, why Ladybug?” Nino asked. 

“She looked like a ladybug, idiot,” Alya said, playfully pushing her boyfriend. 

   The teacher started teaching Science and noticed that Nathanael wasn’t paying attention. She started shouting at him. 

“Ooo~ look Sabrina! Looks like Nathanael has a crush on Maritrash!” Chloe cackled. 

“Hey!” Nathanael yelled, grabbing his sketchbook from Chloe. 

“That’s enough! Nathanael, go!” Mrs. Mendeleiev said. 

Nathanael walked to Principal Damocle’s office. After knocking and going in, he saw a man sitting on the desk. 

“Hello, Nath, I’m Hawkmoth, would you like to join my ballet group? You would have a different secret identity, Evillistrator. What do you say?” The mysterious man said, holding out a mask to Nathanael. 

He accepted, not knowing this would be the start of a new team of Ballet Supervillains. 

* * *

 

[A/N] Hi!!!!! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’m trying! I have other Fics that aren’t complete, so I’ll try to finish this then work on them or the opposite, oh well. Sorry if you don’t like where this is going! I’ll try to add in my own character at some point to join the team. Maybe. Hope you enjoyed!

 

 

 


End file.
